horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teach Me How to Dougie
"Teach Me How to Dougie" is a song by American hip hop group Cali District Swag. Lyrics They be like "Smoove (what?) Can you teach me how to Dougie?" You know why? Cause all the bitches love me All I need is a beat that's super-bumpin' And for you, you, and you to back it up and dump it Put your arms out front, lean side-to-side They gonna be on you when they see you hit that Dougie, right Ain't nobody fuckin' with my bro from Morningside He goes by Bubba and he hit that dance like thunder I ain't from Dallas but I D-Town boogie I show my moves off now everybody tryna to do me I leave the functions and all the ladies tryna to screw me Now you just do you and I'mma do me Niggas love to hate so they try to screw me Bitches be stuck to me, I think they try to glue me I make the party shine brightly when it started boomin' This beat was bubblegum, so I had to chew it Teach me how to Dougie, teach me-teach me how to Dougie All my bitches love me, all my-all my bitches love me All my bitches love me, you ain't fuckin' with my Dougie The name is Yung for them dudes who don't know me I know I'm from the West but I can teach you how to Dougie I step up in the club and all these bitches bug me On a nigga dancin' and none of them know me I hear this crowd screamin' like, aye get it Brodie So I'm move my shoulders and I take it real low They like, how he do that He can Dougie on the flow And when that nigga stop they like, Dougie some mo I'm like, a nigga kinda tired then I pass it to the bro M-Bone, show these cats how to do that Down South dance that we learned a lil' too fast And brought it to the hood and, got the whole crew cash Teach me how to Dougie, teach me-teach me how to Dougie All my bitches love me, all my-all my bitches love me All my bitches love me, you ain't fuckin' with my Dougie Back of the party, I don't really like to boogie I'm just tryin' to get bent and meet a thick redbone She does her Dougie and all them bitches hatin' But I'm about to escape with a bitch and head home She got her friend so it's a two man and I run it, run it even if her legs long She like, you hubby I think she loves me But I change the subject and I do my Dougie Cause I don't give a fuck, blow trees, get money Me, Smoove, Heff in the back with Playboy bunnies We gonna make em do the Dougie in the middle of the bed And when I asked for some head the bitch looked at me funny Duh, bitch, you can't tell me nothin' Starr made the beat, I just took it out the oven I just see the Dougie when everybody clubbin' And I hate skinny jeans cause the burner keep rubbin' Why It Sucks # The beat is terrible and just sounds like someone banging a drum with a mallet. # The lyrics suck. # The chorus is very annoying. # The song is about a stupid dance challenge like these other bad songs. # The music video is terrible quality and is just people doing the dumb dance. # It's way too easy to get 5 stars in Dance Central 3, even in Hard Mode. # This song was later sampled for Nick Cannon's diss track I'm A Slick Rick. Music Video Cali Swag District - Teach Me How To Dougie (Official Video)|The official music video Dance Central 3 - Teach Me How to Dougie (Hard) - Cali Swag District - Gold Stars|The song's official Dance Central 3 routine Category:Dance Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Cali District Swag Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Club songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Dance Central songs Category:Songs that were later sampled Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics